Voldermort's big surprise
by harriettapotter
Summary: Dark, Dangerous secrets about Harry's past are about to be revealed! and does Voldermort really have a son?
1. Default Chapter

Voldermort's big surprise!!!  
  
Voldermort sat there in the dark staring fixedly out the window. He couldn't believe it. How could I have been so blind, not that he'd admit this to anyone. The great Lord Voldermort would never tell any of those unsuperior beings that he made mistakes. How could I have been so blind? The clues were all there. How could I have not noticed the uncanny resemblance between us? Why didn't I put it together? Then maybe things wouldn't be as bad between us.  
  
******************************Flashback!!!**********************************  
  
"My Lord, I've got some news about......" Bellatrix burst out quickly as she knelt down and kissed the hem of his robes. "Crucio! Bellatrix if you cannot talk properly in front of me, prepare for the consequences." Voldermort hissed, "Now what's this so called important news about." He spat at her. "Its about Potter my Lord replied Bellatrix carefully not wanting another douse of pain. "What about the stupid boy?" "Well my Lord, Potter.........he's well.........he's" stuttered Bellatrix. # "Crucio! How about a few minutes of pain, maybe that will make you speak correctly." He replied dangerously. Bellatrix screamed in agony. "Now Bellatrix, stop stuttering and carry on giving me bloody information on that pathetic Potter!" But a nagging voice in his mind thought otherwise. "Yes my Lord, well erm you see, erm well Potter, he's your son." She whispered cautiously knowing she was in trouble. "Crucio!, this time it was very powerful. How dare you say such things! You are pathetic Bellatrix, what you are telling me is impossible!" But something was telling him he was wrong "But my Lord!" "But what Bellatrix next you'll be telling me Dumledore's my brother!" At this he let out his well known laugh. "But I heard it from that stupid order of Dumbledore's!" "Even they would not be stupid enough to tell you!" "They didn't know I was there. I heard Tonks and Lupin talking about when Dumbledore was going to tell him and Lupin was telling her if Dumbledore didn't he would." "Leave now, and with an evil smirk said, if you tell anyone or if this gets out, remember that there will be no one left in your family. "Yes my Lord!" she mumbled as she ran for the door.  
  
****************************End of flashback***********************************  
  
I can't believe it, what am I going to do? I swore I'd never be like my farther if I had a child. But look at me! See what I have put my own child through!!! Have I gone to far? Bloody hell! I've tortured him, nearly killed him five times and had his friend murdered in front of him. And what about Black, will he blame me for his death? What am I on about of course he does! I took the one person he saw as a father, the person I should have been and should be to him.  
Maybe I could persuade him to join me. I can give him anything he could ever want. I know he longs for a family I can give him that! We can be powerful together; I know he has a lot of power I mean he's the only one other than Dumbledore who has posed a threat to me. Or challenged me and lived. According to Wormtail he could do a corporal patrunus at thirteen!!!!!  
But what if I've gone to far? What if he never forgives me? I'd have to kill him, I have no problem with killing my family I killed my own father at seventeen, but could I kill my own son?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sorry if its too short its because its my first ever fanfiction and I haven't tried writing anything like this before. Please review and tell me what you think complain and everything because I really would like to hear your opinions good or bad so I can improve. Thanks for reading. xxxxxxxxx 


	2. Back to the Dursley's

Back to the Dursley's!!!  
  
At this moment, one boy slept peacefully. This boy slept unknowingly of the big change that had taken place and did not know that his life was about to change dramatically. When this boy woke up, his life would change. This boy was Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up this instant!" shrieked his aunt, "Hurry up!" "Yes, I know, before the pug eats all the food." Harry mumbled. "What did you say?" his aunt snapped. "Nothing, nothing I was just singing."  
  
When he got downstairs there was two pieces of toast left with low fat margarine and an apple. Dudley was still on his diet, it had not made much of a difference, no doubt he got fatty foods from his friend's houses Harry thought. He quickly started to eat before Dudley could eat the remainder of food.  
Even though Mad Eye, Professor Lupin, Tonks and Mr Weasley had threatened if his aunty and uncle treated him badly they would have them to answer to, it still hadn't made much of a difference. Even though they were kinder to him, Harry still knew how they itched to scream at him but wouldn't just in case he told any of his kind. Harry took advantage of this situation and loved winding the Dursley's up because they could not retaliate. His favourite game was to see how many shades off purple his uncle's face could turn. Harry loved to do this to repay them off their cruelty to him. It was also his way of taking his anger out because of his devastating last term of school.  
After his breakfast with the Dursley's ignoring him, he went back to his room and laid on his bed. This was more or less what he had done everyday for the last two weeks. "I miss you Sirius" he whispered, "I miss you so much. I'm so sorry" The death of his god father Sirius, who was like a father to him, had died in a death eater attack, where he fell through a veil. Harry now blamed himself for the death of Sirius because he had fell for a trap set by his sworn enemy Voldermort, which Harry had to be rescued by the Order of the Phoenix. Harry also suffered because of the prophecy about him and the murderous Voldermort the most feared and hated wizard. The prophecy stated that he was the only one who had the power to destroy Voldermort and that neither could live while the other survives. This was the reason his parents were murdered. This was the reason he has to spend his summer at the Dursley's, instead of with his friend's. Harry really wanted to leave the hellhole but did not want to go back to 12 Grimmauld Palace, his godfather's home. "Harry! Boy get down these stairs this instant!" He heard his uncle shout. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed the front door was open, and there was Arabella Figg. "Hello dear, please could you help me clear out my cupboards because I'm not strong enough to carry everything." She said as she smiled at Harry. "Sure Mrs Figg" Mrs Figg worked for the Order of the Phoenix and is a squib. His aunty and uncle did not know about Mrs Figg's association with wizards this was why they associated with her because they thought she was normal.  
As soon as they were away from the Dursley's front door and halfway down Privet drive, Harry asked Mrs Figg when he would be leaving the Dursley's. "I'm sorry dear, I do not know, hopefully it will be soon. But we need to make sure its safe enough for you to leave the muggles and go to the headquarters." Soon as Harry heard the word headquarters he felt his eyes stinging and he felt a lump in his throat. "Don't worry, I'm not really going to make you clean up my cupboard. I just thought you might want to get away from the muggles for a while and talk to someone who understands you." "Thank you very much Mrs Figg. I'm glad i'm away from them" He said when his lump had disappeared.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers I'm sorry I'm not going to write much more because its 12.45 and I need to go to bed before I fall asleep over the computer. 


	3. Unepected and surprises

Everything you recognise in this story belong to the great JK Rowling

Unexpected and Surprises

Albus Dumbledore sat dejected in his office, with his hands joined together as if he was praying. The sight Albus Dumbledore would have shocked the wizarding world. For nobody could imagine the powerful, great, wonderful Albus Dumbledore troubled with problems.

"What should I do Fawkes?" said the quite voice of Dumbledore, as a golden phoenix flew across the room to his mentor's shoulder trying to reassure him. "How did I get myself into this mess. If I tell Harry about this he'll be heartbroken and furious. I do not want to make his life harder than it is, he's faced too much, and had to many terrible times in his life, I cannot add another. But if I do not tell him the truth I will be breaking my promise and risk making the same mistake again. But........ if I do not tell he may never know the truth, because I know Tom has not worked it out yet and he might never realise the truth. It will make it easier for Harry to defeat Tom if he does not know the truth of his heritage. Can you see the dilemma I am in Fawkes? What should I do?"

He knew what he must do. But how to do it, was the problem. First he must find out where Potte.. his sons relatives home was, since he could now enter the house because he shared Harry's blood. Then he would tell Pott.... his son the truth and persuade him to come with him to his true home.

"Wormatail!!! Wormatail!!! Get here now!" shouted an impatient Voldermort.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Crucio! Next time don't forget your manners." As Voldermort grabbed the coward that was Wormtail and shoved his robes sleeve up and pressed his hand down on his dark mark.

At 12 Grimmauld Palace sat the most important members of the Order of the Phoenix. There sat Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid and Mrs and Mr Weasley.

"I think you should tell him the truth Albus." Said Remus Lupin

"I know Remus, but I don't want to cause more pain to Harry's life. You know, that the truth will hurt and confuse him, I don't want to cause him more suffering than he has to." replied Dumbledore.

"But if you don't tell him, when he finds out the consequences will be a lot worse. If you won't tell him, I will."

"Dumbledore!, shouted a familiar greasy haired man with his appearing with his head hanging out the fireplace, He knows! He knows and he's going to try and get Potter back!"

"When did you find this out?"

"About ten minutes ago. He announced to the inner circle that he had found out he had a son and that he was going to get him today. The dark lord also said that he will go alone since his son did not know the truth of who he really was."

"Do you think he will make Harry join him, Albus?" asked a concerned Remus.

"I'm sorry to say that I think that is most likely, but we have to get Harry back her quickly before Voldermort strikes."

Voldermort apperated to the corner of Privet Drive since he did know which number his son lived at. Disgusting muggles, thought Voldermort, my son lives with disgusting muggles, trust Dumbledore to make him live there. If they have laid a finger on him they will be begging me to kill them when I'm through with them. At that moment he noticed a white snowy owl flying to a house a few doors away. Yes that must be it. Now I am finally getting my son back.

"Hello" came the voice of Dudley Dursley.

"Hello, does Harry Potter live here?" _filthy fat muggle, _thought Voldermort as he watched the muggles face pale.

"Erm... no he is out."

"Well when will he be back" asked a seething Voldermort hoping that the frustration he felt did not show.

"Probably late tonight, unless he's gone to his freaky friends."

"Arabella! Arabella! Come quickly! Hurry up!"

"Dumbledore? What's the matter?"

"Voldermort's about to get Harry!"

"What are you on about Harry is sat in there." Arabella pointed at the living room door.

"That's lucky! Harry, Harry can you come here please?"

"Oh hello professor, said Harry rather stiffly he still hadn't forgiven him for lying to him. Then his heart started beating rapidly.

"Has something happened? Has Voldermrt attacked?" _Please don't say something bad has happened. _

"No Harry, luckily there hasn't been an attack, Said Dumbledore like he was reading his mind, Now Harry I am going to take you back to the headquarters."

"But I..... I can't go back there! Besides my stuff is with the Dursleys." Choked Harry.

As Dumbledore looked at the boy as he said this, he was filled with sympathy and regret, and even guilt. Eventually he answered Harry.

"I insist you go back Harry. Sirius would want you to. As for your stuff, I will collect it for you later."

Harry looked up defeated at Dumbledore and reminded him to get everything from under the floorboard next to his bed.

As he entered 12 Grimmauld Palace he was overcome with dread, sadness and anger at himself.

"It's okay Harry." said Dumbledore trying to reassure the boy as he led them into the kitchen.

Been here was all to much for Harry to handle, it brought back to many memories. Him and Sirius at Christmas, Sirius singing, his first day at Grimmauld Palace, him and Sirius in the cupboard, everything brought back memories, some good and some bad. _I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry, not now, not in front of Professor Dumbledore. Not in front of him, the person who lied to me. If I'd had known, I wouldn't have fallen into Voldermort's trap. Then Sirius would be here with me now. And now I will never see him again._

"I know it's hard for you been back here, but I insist that you must listen to what I am about to tell you." Said the soft friendly voice of Dumbledore's, braking Harry from his thoughts. Harry looked up into the eyes of the man he once truly trusted. _What could be so important that he couldn't tell me the last time we met? What could be so important that he brought me here? What could it be if there wasn't an attack?_

Dumbledore looked down at Harry with no sparkle in his eye, looking older than ever. Harry once again was overcome with dread and a new emotion of fear. Fear of what Dumbledore was about to tell him.

I'm sorry I took so long to update I've been on holiday and been quite busy. Thank you to all my reviewers! Please review and tell me what you think, please tell me if you know any ways to improve other than update quickly. I have tried to make it a bit longer. I will make sure the next chapter will be out a lot sooner. Thank you for reading.


End file.
